Build talk:R/Mo Magebane Shot Ranger
discuss. Kumpeet talk| 19:19, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :12+1+1 exp, 9+1 marks. Apply instead of RtW, Screaming in Optional. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 19:58, 1 October 2007 (CEST) ::RtW's point is to increase arrow speed to make it easier to interrupt spells (0.2 seconds from firing to hit), 14 expertise will only decrease 10e skills by 1 when energy is not difficult to manage anyway, and i have listed Screaming under options. Kumpeet talk| 20:05, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :::If you're a half decent ranger, you don't need RtW to interrupt. The +1 exp does alot more than +1 marks does. I said take Screaming because it is the best option of the ones you listed. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 20:45, 1 October 2007 (CEST) Needs moar apply Rawrawr 17:13, 3 October 2007 (CEST) O.K, changes made. Expertise not increased though, because it would literally only save 1 energy every time you use a 10 energy skill. Kumpeet talk| 14:45, 4 October 2007 (CEST) RE: "Maintain Apply Poison to add a damage buff and more importantly to increase the speed of your arrows." - Err... how?--129.33.49.251 21:01, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Because it is wrong. Kumpeet talk| 21:08, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Is this worth un-archiving if the today's changes stick? 5e, 5 recharge, unblockable interrupt with 10s disable is pretty appealing imo. --Mafaraxas 09:03, 14 November 2007 (CET) Added a +1 Wilderness Survival Rune to build Considering that the build did not specifically stat that it wanted Vitae or Attunement Runes, I added a Wilderness Survival Rune. It adds +1 pip to Troll Unguent and 1s to both Nature's Stride and Apply Poison. No point in having odd numbers with Troll Unguent and Nature's Stride anyways :P. --Sirron Eblibs 19:18, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Wait, what? +1 to Wilderness Survival does squat. Only an extra second of poison. Maybe I'm commenting too late, but as of now, the minor rune in Wilderness doesn't do anything. It might be better used as Vitae or Attunement. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:41, 22 November 2007 (CET) :He added it when the attributes were 12+1+1/9+1/9+'1'. Also: I'd take the extra sec of poison tbh. –Ichigo724 17:04, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::Yea I figured. But I wouldn't take an extra second of poison over 10 more health, no matter how slight the difference is. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:07, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::Rangers aren't prone to getting spiked anyway (stride, high elemental armor, mending touch), 8 bonus damage on each person you poison is worth it. –Ichigo724 17:15, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::Lol, no it's not. If the poison is removed after the preps gone, your 8 bonus damage won't mean squat. If you insist on keeping the preparation up, the 8 damage won't even come into play. If it isn't removed after the prep ends, its still only 8 damage. Any rune would be preferrable. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:20, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::8 bonus damage per player you poison. –Ichigo724 17:22, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::your poison only rarely stays its duration. which is, if there's no monk. - Y0_ich_halt 18:04, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Lolwut? RC's don't exactly go for each player that has poison on him. –Ichigo724 18:30, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::::And it gets ignored in lower level pvp even more. If you're spamming dismiss in TA for poison, something's wrong. –Ichigo724 18:31, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::And yet it is still only 8 damage. Doesn't matter if it's on every person you tag. Chances are you are going to reapply the prep before poison gets to do 8 damage. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:36, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Against a 7-man team? Please. If a ranger gets spiked, it'd have to be a clean spike (block/ele armor otherwise) , and hp isn't going to matter much because bspike and the likes are overkill anyway. I have an idea: PUT THE VITAE IN VARIANTS LOLOLOLO etc. I'm done here. –Ichigo724 18:42, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::So don't use Vitae. It was a suggestion. The point is a +1 is unnecessary. Your argument is senseless. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:45, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Running a rune for wilderness for 1 sec of poison when apply is useful at 0 spec is pointless, but you're a ranger, you don't really have much else you could use there. I suppose a blind or cripple reduction rune could be useful instead, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 18:48, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Mending touch says hi. 70.149.158.14 18:56, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Dshot says hi. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 18:59, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::3/4s activation says hi. 70.149.158.14 19:03, 22 November 2007 (CET) (resetindent)Yeah, mending touch will get dshot if you've got good reason to use it against a good ranger. Besides, cripple reduction rune + shield on burning isle is lovely. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:08, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Of course on burning isle. That goes without saying. I still don't see how you could dshot mending touch though. 70.149.158.14 19:12, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::Mending Touch is a very predictable spell. It's basic ranger-ing to be able to predictively interrupt stuff like MTouch. You pretty much have to MTouch as often as possible if you want to do much against a ranger, so, you cripshot/ba them, then you fire a savage, if it hits their mtouch, you fire off dshot 6 seconds later. If not, you dshot, and hit savage six seconds after they use mtouch. You'll dshot MTouch sooner or later that way. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:20, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::Or you could you know like, not suck and actually twitch interupt mend touch. ::::20:20, 22 November 2007 (CET). --''Chaos?'' -- 21:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Unarchive Magebane is awesome now.Jelmewnema 12:56, 14 November 2007 (CET) Now it costs 10 energy though! But i guess its fine since its 4 with the high expertise in this build. it still works great even with the nerf. Attribs need changed to 11+1+1 expertise, 10+1 marks, 10+1 wilderness, rest in prot, imo. More wilderness, expertise and marks stays the same. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:29, 15 November 2007 (CET) change is better w/ savage and screaming shot - Y0_ich_halt 17:06, 15 November 2007 (CET) :Why would you run savage and magebane? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:07, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::why would you run savage and distracting? to interrupt when you need it? - Y0_ich_halt 14:14, 16 November 2007 (CET) :::Interrupt overkill. It's optional for the trigger-happy rangers among us, but it shouldn't be standard. Magebane recharges fast enough for good coverage. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 16:11, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::::it has 5s recharge. WoH has 3s recharge, RC has 2s recharge and you gotta cover those two in one match. might become a bit hard :) and what would you use in the optional to deal more damage with a nice side effect? - Y0_ich_halt 16:17, 16 November 2007 (CET) :::::But woh+d-shot=23 recharge, woh+savage=still 3 recharge. –Ichigo724 16:37, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::::::but +27dmg instead of +230hp heal. and d-shot is ok instead of savage, although less dmg. - Y0_ich_halt 16:49, 16 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Who cares about damage when interrupting? Disabling something for 20s is far better. –Ichigo724 17:10, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::oh, lol. i just noticed it already has distracting... :S - Y0_ich_halt 17:18, 16 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::And for optional: Sloth Hunter's Shot does well at playing mind games. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 17:53, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::i always forget about gw:en - Y0_ich_halt 18:21, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Screaming Shot is another good damage slot for the empty slot. And debil shot is fun. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:23, 16 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::If you use del shot on recharge keeping it on the same monk, he's actually running out. It owns pretty hard. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:16, 14 May 2008 (EDT) TA/RA International Truly this and the related R/Mo builds are infesting the international arenas the past couple of days. It's as exceedingly painful as when they were being 'ruined' by touchers. :just go mantra of concentration instead of balanced stance. problem soslved. - Y0_ich_halt 20:21, 22 November 2007 (CET) Bascially BA This is basically the Burning Arrow build but running Magebane instead..... :...Just like every other Ranger build on this site. Because it's the absolute optimal setup. And no, they aren't dupes, their uses are totally different. :Old, tired argument preempted. HOO-HAH! --71.229.204.25 12:49, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::+1 [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:06, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::Actually the energy on this build is totally different from the energy in a BA build... this build can make A LOT more use of this fact than the template we currently have up here. The core of this build isn't necessary, let alone optimal for every arena it is recommended for. This wiki needs a new way, or a new approach to dealing with builds used in different arenas. ::::You come up with a way that isn't retardedly complicated, we'll institute it. Deal? --71.229.204.25 22:09, 26 November 2007 (CET) Pin Down Maybe add pin down as a variant? In AB and CM Pin Down can be a very valuable addition. Read the Wind I know Apply Poison adds some kind of DPS to this build, but perhaps run read the wind if you wanted to have more efficient interupts, with flight times. This would also be a good variant to counter the problem if you have more than one ranger. 58.110.140.18 13:46, 27 November 2007 (CET) :The problem is largely negated by using a Recurve bow. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 14:21, 27 November 2007 (CET) Optional Sloth please. Add now. 209.189.130.127 23:18, 27 November 2007 (CET) :sloth or screaming imo. - Y0_ich_halt 23:26, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, leave it optional. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:49, 27 November 2007 (CET) What are the thoughts and experiences here on Serpent's Quickness (as the optional skill) - to decrease the recharge on Distracting and Magebane Shot? --Amy Awien 10:47, 7 December 2007 (CET) :The recharge is fine as is, no point wasting a skill slot (especially one that interferes with your defensive/running stance) to make them better. -- Armond Warblade 11:19, 7 December 2007 (CET) Debilitating Shot What about adding this skill as a realiable optional skill ? Especially in Arenas, where it could even be chosen instead of Troll's Onguent. ~~ Azul 13:51, 9 December 2007 (CET) :Why would you do that in ARENAS? You kinda need a heal there... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 14:30, 9 December 2007 (CET) :While I love Debil Shot, it's a suboptimal choice unless you have a lot of other edenial in your team. Probably would be better in variants. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 15:14, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::Screaming is better for arena's. Degen ftw. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 21:07, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::No. Debil is gud. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 02:40, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::In FA I run either debil, pin down, or sloth hunter's. Generally I'm running BA though, but I still take debil. It's surprising how many bad players simply can't handle edenial, and even the good ones think twice about running in. -- Armond Warblade 04:59, 16 February 2008 (EST) Attribute change suggestion I personnally use these attributes: 9+1+1 in markmanship, 12+1 in expertise, 9+1 in wilderness survival and 3 in protection prayers This gives me more heal from mending touch, for a second less of poison duration, which is only needed if you practice a constant target swapping tactic, to spread the poison, just like in GvGs. :why the hell did you drop exp - Rawrawr 23:01, 22 December 2007 (EST) Blind is a counter Same as cripshot, ba, bha, etc -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:11, 22 December 2007 (EST) No. --Readem Uh, why not. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:31, 22 December 2007 (EST) Ranger who doesn't mtouch blind = retarded. Ele who blinds a ranger = retarded. --Readem Ele blinds you while aegis being cast=counter. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:35, 22 December 2007 (EST) No one blinds a ranger Frv. Only really bad people :/. Blind a War about to unload = good. Blind a Ranger who can remove your blind for two energy = bad. I can go into further detail, but I don't think that will be necessary. --Readem :not true because you're generalizing - you're talking specifically about R/Mo's and not other common RA/TA builds such as Bunny Thumpers. There are also conditionally good times to blind a R/Mo, such as just before using a rez signet. --False Prophet 12:58, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::No shit he's talking about R/Mos, look at the page we're on. --71.229.204.25 13:01, 28 January 2008 (EST) No conc shot in the varients? You wussies. --Soccerguy070 05:42, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Why would it be? There enough interuption already.Bob fregman 16:15, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::Conc shot is awesomeness, imo. Like BHA, except less predictable and it actually takes some measure of skill to use. Adding to variants, now. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 16:29, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::I agree it's good and doesnt hurt to keep it in varients, but it really is overkill since you have two spammable interupts anyway.72.78.25.192 16:45, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::^that was me.Bob fregman 16:46, 26 December 2007 (EST) Help?!?!?!?! To as of what i can see, this build looks fairly reliable but does NOT state which armour is the most prefered or required. Can any 1 help me by telling me what they think? Thanks :you always use full survivor. only exceptionally energy-heavy builds use radiant. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 07:52, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::great... now hes clueless as to how to use it, has the right armor, and is probably an interrupt spammer.... like we need more of those nowdays. Himynameisbobbyjoe 23:41, 30 December 2007 (EST) Nerf Nice try-- The Gates Assassin 15:02, 17 January 2008 (EST) I lol'd. Change to 14 exp and nobody cares anymore. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:09, 17 January 2008 (EST) Exactly.--Relyk 23:29, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Nerved Magebane just got nerved... Maybe it's still a nice build.-- Frans 15:18, 17 January 2008 (EST) :So magebane costs 4 energy instead of 2. Big deal.--Goldenstar 15:22, 17 January 2008 (EST) You've got some nerve saying that. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:22, 17 January 2008 (EST) :Because it doesn't matter? Savage costs 4 as well. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:16, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::Exactly. And you don't need to use it as much because of disabling and unblockable. And there's no cripshot draining your energy. Mike Tycn(punch ) 19:47, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::No because it's nerf and not nerv. You fail at sarcasm. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 01:21, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::::Your right Swiftslash, english isn't my regular language... thanks for telling me-- Frans 18:13, 18 January 2008 (EST) Hero usage This build is the only one approved "Great" for a hero build. Is it true that heroes use Magebane Shot better than, say, Broad head arrow?--War Pig5 18:09, 18 January 2008 (EST) :They have flawless reaction speed. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:16, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::That's a yes. --71.229.204.25 19:17, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::If I recall correctly, heroes will use BHA as an interrupt rather than for its daze condition. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ 21:37, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::::My Pyre seems to keep BHA dazed going 24/7 for me. He's a regular starter in my N/N/Mo/R Player+3 hero lineup. :::::The official wiki points out that heroes use Magebane Shot to interrupt everything including attacks. I suspect that BHA may indeed be the better hero interrupt. --War Pig5 00:14, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::They use BHA on melee. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 01:54, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Even after the hero AI update for BHA? http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Game_updates/20080306#Hero_AI I have only used an interrupt ranger hero to beat caster bosses. I may have low expectations for BHA working outside that bossfight, and I may be better at microing it than other people. But I think y'all should give BHA another shot as a hero build. --War Pig5 06:38, 20 March 2008 (EDT) take away mending touch for hero use imo they use it on melees in your team Cohen 17:11, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Why doesn't this have a general pve tag? If anything, humans are better at picking what to target (i.e. using magebane on casters, touch on yourself, maybe backline) Drake 17:54, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Because Barrage is better, and savage and dshot are usually more than enough in the interrupt dept. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 19:11, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Antidote Signet Should be added? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:39, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Stop spamming this. No. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:53, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Point blank Where? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Fish ( ) . :Wouldn't that be for the pew pew, not the apply version Fishy moo? Misery Says Moo 23:50, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Don't run troll on that ranger, rangers dont split anyway in this meta, its just plain bad, take in hunters. Then, take pointblank shot on free slot and hit them down, you dont need to be on eveyr spike, but just use pointblank and then d-shot WoH in the spike gg. You add 70dmg so easy, with hunters its like 110dmg. If you want me to explain more.... fine, il do it. Just writing this fast as ussual. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 00:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Blackout I see pretty much all the rangers in TA using it, and I don't wonder. --'-Chaos-' 09:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Experitse + Blackout, mmm. 09:24, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::oldskool --'-Chaos-' 09:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hunter shot? : wtb hunter's shot [[User:Novii|'NO']][[User_talk:Novii|'LII']] 21:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really think it's worth it, because you're already spreading poison to the whole enemy team (hopefully). However, I'm not always right, so if you think it's a worthwhile optional, add it to the list. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:29, 12 November 2009 :::Bleeding + Poison is def awesome, but I'd want a lower recharge on Hunter's. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:39, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Other skills are much more effective than hunter's tbh. Life Guardian 07:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) savage shot so i've lately seeing trimmed guilds with savage on their magebane bar, seriously, can noone decent play ranger anymore? Terran 22:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Probably just for spike damage that doesn't require half range (point blank shot)--TahiriVeila 23:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::in ra? Terran 23:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I think this is a matter for the top 3 ranger! --Frosty 23:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::its just for keeping resses down in 4v4. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 23:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I think the point is that it's RA. People don't play seriously there. --Crow 23:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Lies! RA is srsbsn! 23:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::you got a point, but still Terran 23:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :The point is to have 3 rupts and hit a rupt on recharge because in RA you win by rupting correctly. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::thats easy with just 2 tbh Terran 16:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::It's not as amazing :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::2 is more than enough. Even when using savage for poison I have more than enough rupts. Life Guardian 17:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::You don't get it :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Having 3 rupts does increase a ranger's res control, but it's overkill and gives the impression to others that it's intended for mindless spamming.. and a gold cape spamming rupts on recharge? LOL --BlazingBurdy 00:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::People don't care in RA, alternatively, just buy a cape. If you can't res control with 2 rupts you're likely doing something wrong. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) asdgshsrh Nice try, but Shields of Defense don't exist. Also, rangers really don't need as much survivability stuff as other classes. --Lemming 09:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC)